Turning Twenty One
by Horus.Potter
Summary: Spoiler: It's George's first birthday without Fred. George doesn't feel like getting out of bed, let alone celebrating, but his family and friends have a present for him and he's just curious enough to see what it is. Dedicated to my twin. xox


Disclaimer: Thank you Rowling for letting me mess around

AN: I got the idea for this story actually while reading "Before Me" by Bramblerose4 (that story is nothing like this one but the idea was mentioned and I latched on). I'm not stealing from Bramble. Promise. I just took something mentioned in passing and I kind of went with it.

Turning Twenty-One:

It was April 1st 1999. George was facing his reflection in the mirror. _Our reflection._ He thought to himself, tears pooling in his eyes. It was his first birthday without his twin brother. His best friend. His partner in crime. His literal other half. How could he face turning twenty-one without his brother?

"Happy Birthday Fred." he choked out to his own forlorn reflection.

He knew Ron was planning a surprise party for him - Lee had spilled the beans on that. George was determined to go, to act as though he could handle his life. Everyone knew he couldn't possibly be whole ever again. His brothers and Ginny, they had lost a brother but George… George had lost a piece of himself. Who could rebuild from that?

He was wearing one of Fred's favorite ties, it was a hideous goldenrod color but George loved it because it was Fred. George was able to control his tears and his breathing long enough to leave his apartment above the shop and go down into his store.

A knock on the front window surprised him and he sighed, putting on a brave face. Some mornings he just couldn't do it. Wasn't he allowed to have this day? _This _day above all others? He opened the shops front doors to see an overwhelming population.

Ron, Charlie, Bill, Ginny, Mom, Dad, even Percy. Not to mention Harry, Hermione, Fleur, and Lee.

"What are you all doing here?" George asked.

"Happy Birthday!" They said it cheerily but George could sense the underlying sadness in their tone - or maybe that was just him.

"I know today…" Ron began.

"Celebrating is probably the last thing you want to do." Lee continued.

"But we love you so much George." Molly added.

"And besides, we've gotten you a gift and well…" Hermione added.

"It was Ron's idea." Harry said.

"And we know it's not the same thing." Ginny's face was pinched as though not sure what emotion it should show.

"What are you all on about?" George tried to sound positive. "Come on in."

"We've been working on it for ages." Arthur said. "Had to break a few rules. But people at work have been too busy to notice." Molly gave him a stern glance but it was half-hearted.

"We wanted to give it to you as soon as it was ready." Ron held a large box up to George.

"But we thought this might be perfect." Bill spoke up.

"I must admit my curiosity is peaked." George took the box and set it on the table, moving aside some merchandise as he did so.

He too the bow off, and slowly pulled off the top of the box.

"'bout time you let me out. I was dying in here."

"FRED!" George looked inside the box.

An ornately decorated frame sat inside, a picture of his twin brother smiling back at him. An inscription read: FRED WEASLEY 1 APRIL, 1978 - 1998 and underneath I SOLEMNLY SWEAR THAT I AM UP TO NO GOOD.

George took the frame out, it was weighty and solid. "Freddie?" he asked again.

"'course its me Georgie. You didn't think death would let me miss our birthday did you?" the portrait smirked.

George was openly crying and he hugged the portrait to his chest. "I've missed you so much." he whispered.

"Aww Georgie." Fred said, and it sounded like his voice might have been choked up as well.

The group of Fred and George's family and close friends closed around them and hugged them tightly.

"We realize that nothing can bring Fred back." Ron said softly.

"But we thought maybe this could help soften his death." Hermione spoke.

"It's not the same as having Fred here." George agreed.

"Hey! I can hear you, you know." Fred rolled his eyes.

"But it's so thoughtful and perfect."

"Come on Georgie. We're twenty-one today. Cheer up."

George smiled and looked at the large portrait in his hands. "Too bad he didn't come in wallet size."


End file.
